Special Attacks
The names of Special Attacks listed below are arbitrary as of 12/30/19 since they have no official names in the game. How to Use a Special Attack In order to execute a Special Attack, enter an ongoing quest. Wait for the cat's portrait at the bottom of the screen to flash and become surrounded by a golden border. Then tap the cat's portrait to execute their Special Attack. The timer for a Special Attack can be shortened by tapping on the image of the enemy creature when your energy is not empty, and is diminished when one of them attacks the cat. There are 2 subsets of Special Attacks, most do a singular amount of damage, though Damage Over Time attacks do multiple (lesser) amounts of damage. Those are generally more useful since excess damage done to enemies isn't carried over to a new round when the enemy is defeated, but with DOTs several attacks could hit the new opponent next round. Regular Attacks Large gold coin throw Cats with this Special Attack include: Beans, Benedict, Cat Patrick, Courage, Hood, Juliet, Patricia, Saito With hearts: Charmer Bag of Coins Cats with this Special Attack include: Cosette Lightning From Above There are many variations of amount of bolts or color of this attack. Cats with this Special Attack include: Agatha (Green/Blue), Azure (Blue many bolts), Cassandra (Red), Dory (Yellow), Howard (Green/Blue), Jason (Red/Orange), Kai (Green/Blue many bolts), Lois (Blue), Navi (Blue), Pink (Yellow), Snappy (Blue), Stark (Blue), Thor (Blue) Lightning Bolt Cats with this Special Attack include: Kenshin, Meowstein, Mewton, Stormcloud Rose Throw Cats with this Special Attack include: Red: Coco, Phantom, Rose Blue: Alice (the Dame), Paytone Love beam Cats with this Special Attack include: Angel, Angel (Festival), Bella, Bunny, Francine, Pipsqueak Fireball Cats with this Special Attack include: Adriel (Red), Barry (Purple), Baz (Red), Capri (Green/Blue), Chief (Red), Cleo (Green), Francis (Red), Francis (Purrismas outfit) (Blue), Francis (Monthly Outfit) (Blue Giant), Kyle (Red), Lumoz (Red), Murrlin (Purple), Nyadra (Red Big) Music Notes / Songbeam (the same???) Cats with this Special Attack include: Songbeam: Bill, Curio, Emma, Hen Music note: Bubbles, Leonard, Rudolph Carolling Cats with this Special Attack include: Lisa Stealth Shrub Cats with this Special Attack include: Dango, Julio, Mochi, Nolan, Romeo, Samūm Beams (might need splitting) Cats with this Special Attack include: Cluck Norris, Dovah, Mego, Newt, Snooze, White Widow Ice: Eych Tu-o, Tom Snow Snowball (same?): Frosty Narrow pink/blue: Flailtail Thick Watery: Leesi Small green: Metal Claw Light: Tea-Rex Red: Yangnyan Lightning: Boulder Pink Swirly Attack (Beam?) Cats with this Special Attack include: Edward, Gruna Barkle, Redmane, Silver 3 Prongs Cats with this Special Attack include: Copper (Green/Yellow), Luna Sparkle (Purple), Morrigan (Purple), Night Queen (Green/Yellow), Purrcis (Green/Yellow), Selene (Purple) Blue orb lift-and-throw Cats with this Special Attack include: Azel Yarn Throw Cats with this Special Attack include: Stitch Over the Floor Attacks Cats with this Special Attack include: Watery Beam: Edna Waterbeam (same?): Sandra Colorful Swirl: Frieda Yellow beam + growth: Dio, Hoshi, Oakenpaw Green Smudge: Sabrina Splash from below Cats with this Special Attack include: Amelia, Wetbeard Bomb As of writing (30/12/19) the animation triggers from the wrong location, at the bottom of the cat rather than their front paws. Cats with this Special Attack include: Mawizinea (Blue Love Potion), Purrcilla (Purple Love Potion), Snowball (Snowball) Candybomb Cats with this Special Attack include: Ginger, Molotov (Spring Outfit), Peanut Casket of Eggs: Curio (Festival) Bouncy Bomb Cats with this Special Attack include: Anna (Glowing orb), Blink (Glowing orb), Molotov (Regular bomb), Nicholas (Ice Bomb), Scarlet (Glowing orb) Dynamite Cats with this Special Attack include: Bob, Bob (Festival) Black Dynamite with confetti: Eve, Gatsby Coal Throw Cats with this Special Attack include: Charlie Waterbubbles Cats with this Special Attack include: Clarkii, Keiko, Nessie Projection Cats with this Special Attack include: Cupcake (Cupcake), Flower (Branch with flowers) Gordon (Cupcake), Hilda (Magical Paw) Gem Cats with this Special Attack include: Nicole Chromatic beams Cats with this Special Attack include: Chroma Purple Beam & Dark Purple Flowers (Pugomancer) Cats with this Special Attack include: Chloe Paw Badge Cats with this Special Attack include: Ferdinand Damage Over Time Attacks Archery Cats with this Special Attack include: Catniss, Cleia, Robin Magical: Bloom, Harvey Ice Arrows: Gale Guild Banner + Lighning From Above Cats with this Special Attack include: Conan (Yellow), Khoshek (Red), Knightniss (Blue), Maximus (Yellow) Guild Banner + Hail of Fire From Above While using the Hail of Fire animations (seen below), it only does a singular hit for that animation, rather than several from that attack. Cats with this Special Attack include: Conan (Monthly Outfit Hail of Fire Cats with this Special Attack include: Grubb, Megara, Sibuna Bat Colony Cats with this Special Attack include: Kittysticks, Lucy, Pumpy Bee Swarm Cats with this Special Attack include: Florinda, Renée Ice/Arrow Rain Cats with this Special Attack include: Halley, Sandy Claws Christmas tree ball throws Cats with this Special Attack include: Holly Unknown Cat Animations *Alfie *Alice (Charity) *Amortina *Angdra *Angela *Basil *Berry *Boreal *Calli *Celestia *Chi *Coffee *Cole *Dash *Dorothy *Eira *Finnegan *Harbour *Hiro *Hop *Hosico *Jade *Jadis *Justicecat *Jörgen *Klaus *Lagoon *Loki *Lou *Lumi *Maccha *Marie *Marmalade *Matilda *Minerva *Minty Heart *Monty *Mrs Paws *Nala *Oakenbeard *Olivia *Oskar *Pete *Rich *Rocket *Santa Paws *Shen *Starsky *Sting *Surana *Tefiti *Tekah *Thena *Tufu *Venus *Waffles *Xiao Hui *Yarngirl Legacy Attack Animations Over the course of Halloween 2019 and Purrismas 2019 new animations have rolled out. Here are some of the old animations used before: special_attack_gold_coin.gif special_attack_green_pillar.gif special_attack_pink_pillar.gif special_attack_blue_pillar.gif special_attack_purple_pulse.gif special_attack_whiteblue_pulse.gif special_attack_red_flag.gif special attack red flag (blue).gif special_attack_white_orb.gif special_attack_orange_orb.gif special_attack_pink_orb.gif special_attack_archery.gif special_attack_rose.gif special_attack_purple_prongs.gif special_attack_green_prongs.gif special_attack_fire_ball.gif special_attack_snowflake.gif special_attack_stealth_shrub.gif special_attack_music_notes.gif special_attack_explosion.gif special_attack_greenblue_stream.gif special_attack_pink_stream.gif special_attack_love_heart.gif special_attack_lightning_strike.gif special_attack_yellowlightning_strike.gif special_attack_all_the_colors.gif Guild Leader Special Attack Since version 1.6.5, the guild leader can enter the quests. They used to do a seemingly random attack that the player can't control. As of 2.8.4 the Guild Leader attack is stronger, happens more often and it's animation depends on the weapon wielded. Legacy animation: Trivia *The first DOT cat was Holly, after which in subsequent patches the effect was added to other animations as well. Category:Mechanics